Percy Jackson Wife Swap
by SlytherinDemigod13
Summary: Wife Swap: A reality show in which the wives of two families switch places for two weeks. The families involved are typical complete and utter opposites. In literally every episode, chaos takes over... This is no exception. This is Percabeth's future family, on Wife Swap.
1. Chapter 1

"This is just so...stressful. I can't take it...he's so controlling..."

Bob and Sally Jackson, the oldest of Percy and Annabeth's children, were chilling out and watching the show "Wife Swap", where they take two wives and switch them out to each other's families. Bob was laughing his head off, stating that the show was comedy gold, while Sally chuckled lightly. Bob, who was 13, was more like his father. He was smart, but tended to be more witty and funny than intellectual. He could could control water, too.

Sally was a lot more like Annabeth. Bob's twin, she was top in her class. Like Annabeth, she didn't have any godly powers besides her intelligence.

"I want to go home," a sorrowful voice on the TV said.

Bob let out a happy sigh. "This show is great..."

Sally nodded, it wasn't often that she agreed with her brother, but the show was funny.

Suddenly, Bob's eyes widened. Not in a shocked or scared way, but more like an evil genius having a terrible, yet great idea.

"Sally, can I ask you something?"

The girl, eyed her brother with curiosity, waiting for him to continue.

"What if _we_ were on Wife Swap?"

AaAaAaAa

After school the next day, Sally and Bob stopped by Travis Stoll's house. They lived extremely close to Percy and Annabeth, and the twins knew that the brothers would be willing to help them out. His brother was there, and so was Katie and their two kids, Rose and Dylan.

"Hi, Travis. Connor," Bob gave them a slight wave.

Travis smiled. "What's up, Bobby." Bob frowned at the nickname.

Sally frowned slightly. She was a little nervous about what her parents would think of the idea, though she knew it probably would end up not being a big deal. With the tons of applications the show gets, it was likely they would not get picked. Though she figured it would be fun to try. Bob had been a little surprised (yet thankful) that she had agreed.

Unlike her, he was not at all convinced that they were in over their heads. If THEY let out an application, the show would have to pick THEM, because they're THEM.

That was his logic, anyways.

Sally and Bob told them about the show.

So Travis and Connor helped them make a juicy and convincing application for the show. After that, they helped them make the required family video. Travis and Connor were able to go to their house and get some footage of Percy and Annabeth, and their other kids: 8-year-old Luke and 3-year-old Markus, undetected.

Now they just had to wait for the letter.

AaAaAaAa

"Everybody, get in here! Now!"

Annabeth's angry voice ripped through the house. Startled, Sally dropped the book in her hands, and Luke jumped about two feet in the air.

Percy, who was watching Spongebob with Markus, sighed as Annabeth and the others came into the living room.

Annabeth held a piece of paper in her hands. She was glaring at it with a look of complete shock in her eyes. It had taken her a moment to decipher the letter, but she kind of wished she never had.

Sally and Bob's eyes widened.

"It was ALL the Stolls! Everything, their idea, everything!"

Percy took the letter out of Annabeth's hands, becoming increasingly confused as he deciphered it.

 **Dear Mr. and Mrs. Jackson,**

 **You have been accepted to participate in Wife Swap! We would like to think you so much for applying!**

 **Mrs. Jackson will begin her journey to Los Angeles on October the 8th. The swap will be two weeks long and will offer both families a chance to learn a bit about themselves.**

 **We hope you enjoy your Swap with the Abramo family!**

AaAaAaAaAa

 _So, yeah. I saw a bunch of Twilight fanfictions and some others like this, so I thought I'd do something of the sort. Please review and tell me if I should keep going with this._


	2. The Manuals

Italics is when the narrator is speaking.

AaAaAaAaAa

 _the Abramo family. A house with almost no boundaries or limits, the Abramos are all about living life to the fullest. Mom and dad are intense gamers and bikers, while the kids do most of the work around the house._

 _There's_ _Jill and Bradly who have been together for 20 years, and their 15 year old daughter Amy and their 12 year old son Bill._

 _Meet the Jackson family. A house that thrives on both fun and education. There's Percy and Annabeth, who have been married for 15 years, and their twin children Sally and Bob, aged 13, Luke, aged 8, and 3-year -old Markus._

 _For_ _two weeks, Jill and Annabeth will be switching houses, families and lives to learn more about their own family. During the first week, the wives will live by the rules of their new family, but during the second the new families will be living under their new law._

 _Welcome to Wife Swap._

AaAaAaAaAa

It was a rule of the show that the Annabeth be allowed to have a look around her new home before meeting the new family. While they were out doing gods know what, Annabeth arrived at the home in a limo provided by the show.

It was a small brick house. There were Halloween decorations, even though Halloween was months ago and it was getting closer to Christmas.

Annabeth opened the front door. Immediately, she was struck with a horrible smell. It was like digested Mexican food. She covered her nose and walked further into the house. The walls were a bland cream color, and the house was actually quite clean.

Annabeth made her way into the kitchen. Dirty dishes lined the counters and the smell increased rapidly. Forget clean, the kitchen was way worse than the rest of the house. It's like they cleaned it all them just gave up with one room to go, the one they eat in.

"Give me a freaking break. Look at this!"

Laying under the kitchen under piles of paper and clothes was the manual. The manual left by he other wife about the rules of the household.

Annabeth flipped it open.

 **Hello new wife! This is Jill Abramo. Welcome to our lovely home.**

"Lovely?" Annabeth muttered.

 **I have a husband, Bradly, who is obsessed with video games like me! Every Friday night, we watch horror movies with our children, Amy and Bill. Amy runs a heavy metal band as the lead singer and Bob is obsessed with ghosts and ghost hunting. Bradly is a hardcore mountain man, and works at a tractor company. I'm not employed, so he handles the money.**

 **We have very little rules, we believe it is best to allow our children to run free. I don't remember ever grounding them or punishing them in any way.**

 **We do make them do housework though. Me and my husband aren't really into that kind of thing.**

 **For dinner we normally eat microwaveable meals in our rooms.**

"So, what I get from this is that she's a lazy slob who looks at her kids as slaves...great."

Annabeth sighed. She couldn't _wait_ to meet the family.

AaAaAaAaAa

Up in New York, Jill is just now getting a look at Annabeth's manual.

 **Hi! My name is Annabeth Jackson and I live with my husband Percy. We have four beautiful kids, our 13 year old twins Sally and Bob and our younger kids Luke and Markus.**

 **I'm an architect and Percy is a marine biologist. We push our kids to be the best they can be, and they are all the top or near the top of their classes, except little Markus.**

 **Bed time for Markus is 7:30 and 8:30 for Luke. Make sure the twins are in bed by 9:30.**

 **Their homework should be done first thing when they get home. We take our kids swimming out to eat quite often. Some of our friends may come over some nights.**

 **Percy takes the kids' side in arguments most of the time, but if the kids fight continually, we normally take something away or ground them. We do not tolerate any disrespect towards us or our friends.**

 **We always eat a freshly made dinner as a family, but a lot of the time not at home.**

 **We hope you enjoy your visit.**

Jill Abramo stared down at the manual. "Wow...they're like...way different from us. I don't think she's going to like Brad," she said, with a laugh.

AaAaAaAaAa

Back in LA, Annabeth is waiting for the family to arrive.

There was a knock on the door, and it burst open. Annabeth's eyes widened.

"H-hi!"

AaAaAaAaAa

 **ok, so this fic is about to get interesting. I hope it's ok so far. Please leave a review.**


	3. Meeting The Families

If you're confused about the layout of the chapter, read the note at the bottom.

Recap:

There was a knock on the door, and it burst open.

"H-hi!"

AaAaAaAaAa

Annabeth liked to think of herself as a very accepting person.

But when the family walked through the door, she couldn't help but gulp. There were two kids, one a teenage girl.

She wore a leather jacket with ripped jeans. She had a shirt that said "Black Sabbath Reunion Tour '97". Annabeth noticed she had a small skull tattoo on her arm, the the ink wasn't a solid color, and it was smudged under her skin. Poorly done, like she had given it to herself.

Then there was the boy. He was a little younger. He had a ghost busters shirt on, and was grinning like a possessed pigeon. He had one of those #1 hats from Spongebob on. His pants were bright green.

Then there was the dad. A mountain of a man, he had tools hanging from his belt and was chewing a large chunk of tabacoo. He had a leather jacket on over a Alabama Crimson Tide shirt. He spit the tabacoo out onto the floor, and the boy sighed. He walked into the disgusting kitchen and got a paper towel. When he got back to the hall in front of the door, he bent down and cleaned up the mess, all while his dad stared at him, smiling.

"Hey, little lady," Annabeth couldn't help but tense. "We're the Abramos. I'm Brad. This is Amy and Bill," he gestured tonthe kids.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Jackson."

The Abramos made their way further into the household. Annabeth followed them, noticing that Brad was carrying a brown paper bag in his right hand.

The man sat it on the table. "Ok, I got the Happy Meal. Amy, you got the Big Mac. And Bill, your McDouble."

He began distributing the food. Annabeth stared at him, it was hours away from dinner time.

"After school snack. We got you a small fry. We'll have freezer chicken alfredo for din-din," he said to Annabeth, and she smiled just to be nice.

 _Din-din? What is he, five?_ Annabeth thought.

"So this is how you always do dinner? And, uh, after school snacks?" She knew the answer, she had read the manual. But any conversation was better than awkward silence.

Badly just nodded in response. So much for conversation.

-Annabeth: Why would you eat fast food and microwave dinner every night? Come on, they're going have heart attacks!-

-Bradly: I don't know why she has a problem with it. I mean, it's our way of life...-

After the amazing gourmet dinner, Bradly just wondered off into the living room.

"Where are you going?"

"Play station, bro."

Annabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Play station?"

Brad paused for a second, as if confused. "Oh, I get it. You're an Xbox person. That's cool."

The kids went upstairs, Annabeth guessed to their rooms, and Brad lay in a heap on the couch, sipping on a Dr Pepper and playing Call of Duty.

"Kids! What are you doing? It's Monday! You clean house! The kitchen is a wreck!"

Annabeth watched as the kids came down the stairs, groaning and arguing. Brad didn't even look away from his Zombies game.

"Stop your complaining. This house can't function if it's dirty!" He yelled, knifing a zombie in the head.

In five minutes, the kids were dusting and mopping, while Brad didn't move a muscle except to use the controller.

AaAaAaAaAa

 _Back in New York, Jill is just now meeting Percy and his family._

"I BROUGHT CANDY FOR THE LITTLE ONES!"

Right when Jill said this, she was tackled to the floor by a surprisingly strong and candy loving Markus.

Luke glared. "Dad says not to take candy from strangers."

Percy laughed. "I'm sure it's fine."

He had to admit, he had his concerns. He knew Annabeth was tough, but her going to whole other part of the country where any monster could attack was a but unnerving. It had even crossed his mind that the other family could be monsters, but he had convinced himself that was false.

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is Markus, who just tackled you. And that's Luke, Bob, and Sally."

Jill gave them an ecstatic wave.

"Ok, kids. Why don't you do your homework."

-Jill: Oh my god! How strict! Give your kids some space!-

-Percy: Jill seems nice, but I don't really know her yet, so I'm still kinda nervous.-

The kids were all doing their homework in the kitchen. Percy and Jill were watching South Park in the living room.

"Annabeth doesn't normally let me watch this when the kids are near," Percy commented.

"Then maybe she shouldn't be so strict."

"What?"

"You too. It's like, damn, the kids just got home. Let them get Burger King, watch a movie, relax."

Percy glared. "All I did was make them do homework."

"Actin' like a dictator," Jill snapped.

-Percy: Why is this bitch acting like this is such a big deal? She thinks she's sassy, she hasn't seen sassy yet.-

"I'm just saying you should give them more space."

"Ok, well, this is our week. Can you be patient?" Percy said slowly, like she was a three year old.

"Can you realize this is a big deal?"

"Can you realize that you're an idiot?"

-Jill: Ohhh he didn't...-

Percy and Jill just sat there for a while. Now he was honestly concerned, it was going to be really annoying if Jill kept making such big deals and overreacting about stupid stuff...

AaAaAaAaAa

 _Sooooo I hope you enjoyed this chapter. IT IS ABOUT TO GET REAL UP IN HERE. Anyways..._

 _When the format is like_

 _-Annabeth:-_

 _That is a personal interview, like they do on reality shows. When it just shows one person talking to the camera._

 _Please review? What do you think will happen next? With Annabeth? What else will Jill blow out of proportion, and just how big of a deal will she make it?_

 _-SltherinDemigod13_


	4. The Start of War

_In LA, the Abramos and Annabeth have just finished a KFC dinner, but the kids have yet to finish their chores as Bradly asks._

Bradly began pressing random bottons on the controller, causing himself to die in Call of Duty.

"KIDS! LEGIT, I SWEAR TO GOD, CLEAN THIS HOUSE. THE KITCHEN IS STILL A WRECK AND I CANNOT CONCENTRATE ON THE PLAYSTATION!DAMN!"

Annabeth just stared at him. She felt so awkward and stupid, just standing there in the corner. Honestly, this guy worked his kids like slaves while he lounged around playing COD. She had a LOT of changes to make the following week, that's for sure.

"Don't you think-"

Mr. Abramo cut her off with a rather rude hand gesture. "Listen lady. MY house. MY week. MY RULES. Now, quick, get me a coke! Legit, I'm thirsty."

Annabeth glared. "That's is so disrecpectful. And LEGIT, why do you say legit so much?"

"LEGIT. GET. ME. A. COKE."

"LEGIT. SHUT. UP."

Brad shot her the finger. An insanely clever comeback.

Annabeth scowled and walked out of the living room. Brad was a lost cause. Maybe she would go help those kids *cough* slaves *cough* with their chores.

-Bradly: Actin' like she owns the place. It's like she questions my authority. *Takes a sip of his coke and burps loudly.*-

-Annabeth: Ok. He can talk to me like that all he wants, but if he wants war, then it's what he'll get.-

AaAaAaAaAa

 _Back in New York, Percy is about to make an unsettling discovery._

"Daddy! Mrs. Abramo is so fun!" Luke shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Percy had just gotten home from work, and was happy to see his son greet him.

Percy smiled. "Is she?"

"Yeah! She let us watch 300, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Friday the 13th! It was awesome."

Percy frowned deeply. "She- she what?!"

Hearing the exchange from the hallway, Jill slowly backed away from the scene before breaking into a run.

-Percy: Yep. Yep, I'm mad.-

-Jill: Oh god, he sounded _mad.-_

AaAaAaAaAa

 _Back in LA, Brad is still glued to the playstation, while Bill makes a little discovery of his own._

"Dad! Ms. Norris hair balled in my bed!"

You could almost hear Brad roll his eyes. "Do you legit expect ME to clean it? We let you name the cat, may as well let you clean up after it!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, too. She was actually fond of Bill, and his taste in books, and to see his dad yell like this was just...stupid.

"But dad-"

Mr. Abramo got up from the couch for the first time since dinner. "Give me that!"

He snatched a book out of his son's hands. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He opened in halfway through, then ripped it clean in two, letting out a roar like a t rex.

It was a hard back book.

And with that, he returned to his games.

AaAaAaAaAa

 **Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited! How was this chapter?**


	5. A Speech About Books

In New York, things are _really_ s _tarting to get heated. Jill has shown Percy's eight and three year old kids classic slasher horror films, much to his dismay_.

"Really, Jill? Really? Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Friday the freaking 13th? Luke is eight! Markus is 3! Are you insane?"

A tear gleamed in Jill's eye. "I just think you're too tough on them! I mean sure, make them clean the house so you don't have to-"

"What? Sounds to me like you want to use them as slaves."

"Well my husband handles that, mostly. I just eat potato chips and watch Opera. But other than that, we let them do whatever! It's the perfect dosage of freedom and discipline!"

Percy sighed. "Listen. Listen now, because I'm not going to say it again. Please do not show my kids horror movies. Please. And please don't get them freaking Burger King every night of the week."

Jill huffed. "I'll do whatever the hell I want! It's my week!"

"You don't even know the rules of the show! It's my week!"

"Families are so much happier with processed food and a little Freddy Krueger!"

Percy rubbed his temples. "Ok. Believe what you want- but let me say this. The first week is mine, so it's my rules. Do whatever the Hades... _hell_ you want."

Jill narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say Hades? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'll go Hades on your ass if you don't shut up and follow the rules."

Percy knew that wasn't a smart thing to say. Names were powerful, after all. But anything to shut her up...

"Fine! We'll just watch My Little Pony!"

Percy raised an eyebrow.

"It's either that or Nightmare on Elm Street. Your call."

Percy fixed Jill with a gaze that said she was an idiot.

"We don't have to watch a movie. We can just...we can go out to eat. Ok? There's a good Mexican place a few blocks from here."

"Mexican gives me gas."

"Chinese?"

Jill shook her head. "They eat cats."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Italian?" He was starting to get annoyed.  
For about the 87th time since Jill had gotten here yesterday.

"That sounds perfect!"

-Percy: ok...so this is good. I just hope Jill can handle going to a restaurant and interacting with humans...-

AaAaAaAaAa

 _Back in LA, Annabeth is ready to fight Bradly._

Annabeth held up the destroyed copy of Half Blood Prince, waving it in front of Brad's face. Bill stood behind Annabeth, crying. The boy was wearing bright Orange pants that reminded Annabeth of home and an Arkham Asylum shirt.

"Stop crying Bill!" Mr. Abramo yelled. "It's ok. We can get you a new one."

"But I've had that since second grade!"

Brad glared. "What is the big ass deal? It is a BOOK."

Annabeth rounded on Mr. Abramo, glaring at him hard.

"I am giving ALL I have to not kick your ass right now."

Brad smirked, as if to challenge her.

Her gray eyes pierced into his, and he finally stopped. Percy had said she could be scary sometimes. She was beginning to think he was right.

When she spoke, her voice was calm, so deadly calm, like the moments before an earthquake.

"If anyone understands the value of books and knowledge, it's me. I know what it's like to fall in love with pen and paper, and I know what it's like to have a brain."

Bradly wavered. "Are you... _are you questioning my intelligence?_ What makes you so damn smart?"

"DAMN RIGHT I'M QUESTIONING YOUR INTELLIGENCE!"

She rolled her eyes, but smirked slightly, and if Brad noticed he didn't say anything.

If only he knew.

She sighed, trying to keep her voice under control.

"Some people don't understand how beautiful things like books are. You can replace it, sure, but not really. You can never bring that book back. And that one book, well, it has accomplished more than you ever have."

Behind her, Bill smiled. Annabeth could tell that he was touched by her words. He was nodding his head vigorously, long dirty blonde hair flying about. Annabeth smiled back at him.

Mr. Abramo, however, kept glaring. It was risky on Annabeth's part, stating the truth like she had. And it _was_ very much the truth- that book had touched lives, Mr. Abramo had only made them miserable.

 _I'm the daughter of a goddess. I've lived on the streets. I've fought for Olympus. I've saved the world._

 _I can deal with an asshole._

She looked back at Bill in support. He gave her a thumbs up.

"This may sound cheesy," Annabeth said, turning her attention back to Bradly. "But next time you decide to destroy a book, thank about the lives it's touched. Like your own son's for example."

Mr. Abramo tried to sneer, but Annabeth could tell he had no fight left in him. He was, deep down, a weak man. Unfortunately, Annabeth also had the feeling that he would probably be back to his old self within the hour.

But Annabeth wasn't done.

"I can tell by spending one day at your house that you're a shit dad. Now I realise that this is your week- but maybe take my advice? Maybe being caring towards your children is better than treating them like slaves. Your wife mentioned that other than working them so much, you let them do whatever. Maybe you should show them that you love them instead."

Brady said something not audible.

"What was that?"

"I said do you want to just go to Burger King?"

Annabeth threw her arms in the air. "Why the hell not."

-Bradly: That ho thinks she is so smart, and it's starting to puss me off. I bet she couldn't even beat me in trivial pursuit! -

 _Next on Wife Swap, the showdown continues, as Percy tries to take Jill out to a high class restaurant, and Bradly has a breakdown at burgerking._

 _Will it be too much for the wives and husbands to take?_

 _Find out when we return._


	6. Burger King and fancy Italian places

_Ok...so I'm sorry for he wait. I'm not that proud of this chapter, but whatever. I'll have POV changes to the kids next chapter, to make the story more interesting. Honestly I'm dumb to have not thought of that yet. But anyways, I hope you enjoy._

Back in LA, tensions are high already in line at the Burger King, with Bradly attempting to boss Annabeth around every chance he gets.

They had made it to the Burger King with out much issues. Just a small Bradly rant in the car, and an incident with a an exceptionally fast angry old man, but it wasn't anything Annabeth couldn't handle.

"Ok," Bradly said. "Kids, we'll get you the two for ten whopper deal... What do you want?" He glared at Annabeth.

"I'll just take a whopper, I guess."

"Ok. You payin'?"

Annabeth sighed. She should have known. "I don't have any money on me."

"I ain't payin' for your ass."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's no big deal. I'll pay you back when we get home."

"Home. HOME? Don't you dare call MY house YOUR home."

"I'll call it whatever the hell I want."

-Annabeth: I'm going to go freaking insane living with this guy..-

After they got their food, they sat down at a plastic booth in the the corner of the 'restaurant'. Bradly hadn't said anything since Annabeth had made the "mistake" of calling his house her home, but he also hadn't calmed down. Bill looked down at the floor as he silently ate his whopper. Amy had headphones on, staring off into space. Bradly wolfed down his burger in a matter of seconds, before deciding to open his mouth.

"We are going to have some serious, SERIOUS changes around here," he didn't address Annabeth yet, just stared down at his kids. "I am so tired of feeling HATED."

He was talking so loud that he was getting looks from people all over the Burger King.

Annabeth raised an eye brow. Though it was stupid, she was interested to see what was about to go down.

"You wouldn't even BELIEVE HOW HARD I TRY. How hard I try to MAKE YOUR LIVES GOOD! But NOOOOOOO! You all hate me!"

"Um...Bradly?" Annabeth started.

"Don't EVEN get me started on you. Such a CONTROLLING BITCH!"

"I literally have known you for two days! We have barely met!" Annabeth wondered to herself why her luck had to be so bad as to get paired with this family.

"SHUT UP!"

"Sir."

Bradly turned around to see a manager glaring at him. "The hell do you want?"

"You're disturbing the peace, and uh...we're going to have to ask you to leave."

"WHAT?"

"Sir, please..." The guy actually was beginning to look worried, and Annabeth didn't really blame him. Bradly was now sitting there, redder than a tomato, flexing his muscles to look tough.

"Don't make me call the cops."

"You don't have the BALLS."

This seemed to annoy the manager. His eyes narrowed, and he frowned. "I bet I do."

And he walked behind the counter.

 **NEW** **YORK** :

"Oh. My. God."

As they walked into the restaurant, Percy scowled at Jill, who was admiring the place in disbelief. She sounded so much like Janice from the show Friends that Percy almost wanted to punch her in the face.

"Have you never been to a nice restaurant before?"

Jill paused, thinking. "Well I have. It was about 21 years ago, so I was like 19 at the time..."

Percy nodded. He couldn't help but feel a little bad for Jill. Unfortunately, that didn't last long. After they were seated, and the waiter came, the whole dining experience went to Hades.

"Oh my god! JULIAN?"

The waiter, who had black hair and even darker eyes, broke out into a smile. "Jill!"

"What a coincidence!"

Percy cleared his throat. "Jill... you two know each other?"

Jill's face was full of excitement as she turned to Percy. "We were involved romantically when we were in our 20's! It's been forever!"

Beside Percy, Luke frowned. "Dad, what does she mean by "involved romantically?"

"Nothi-"

"We slept together a few times."

"Jill!" Percy rounded on her, looking like her was about to explode. "He's 8! Horror films are one thing, but...but-"

"But what! He needs to understand the world!" Jill put her hands on her hips, like she owned the place.

"At 8!?"

Little Markus decided to join in at that moment. "Daddy, what does slept tog-"

"Nope." Percy shook his head, whipping out a special monster proof phone Leo had made. "Nope."

He began dialing a number.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked.

"I'm calling some friends."

And that's when Leo Valdez answered.

AaAaAaAaAa

 _What happens when Percy calls upon the help of some friends? And what trials await Annabeth and Bradly when the cops get involved?_

 _Find out, next chapter!_


	7. Percy's Newly Enlisted Aides

Yeah, Bradly reached a whole new bitchy incompetent dumbass level in this chapter... anyways, hope you enjoy.

AaAaAaAaAa

Legit, Mr. Cop guy person, I did not do anything! You think throwing a tantrum like a little bitch in a public place is BAD?! I didn't even throw one anyways! You've got NOTHING ON ME!"

The cop stared at Brad, looking deeply pissed and like he was going to explode at any given second. Everyone in Burger King was completely ignoring their food, all watching the scene fold out. Some were even recording.

"Ok, sir," the cop said in an annoyed voice. "Just leave and we won't have an issue."

"Alright," Brad said. "I will leave." But he said it with a tone that indicated he wasn't quite finished.

He walked towards the door, and Annabeth and the kids followed. Before he walked out, however, Brad turned around and gave the whole "restaurant" a huge finger.

"Screw all of you who are recording this crisis!"

And he slammed the door shut.

He turned to his son. "Bill, this is all your fault."

"But dad!"

"If you had never ordered a whopper, this shit would have never went down. You're grounded."

Bill was about to open his mouth to protest, but Annabeth cut him off.

"Wait...you are seriously grounding him because of the type of burger he ordered? How did that start any of this?"

"It just...it just did!"

"And in the manual your wife wrote, she said you never even punished your kids."

Bradly rolled his eyes. "No. She said she never punished them. She lets me handle that shit. Bill, you can stay home when we go to the concert, young man."

"The concert?"

"Amy's concert. She's lead guitar in a heavy metal band."

Annabeth's eyes went wide.

AaAaAaAaAa

Back in New York, Sally's POV:

Sally absolutely could not stand Jill. She was a horrible mother, showing her younger siblings horror movies and trying to teach them about sex. What was worse: the others seemed to like her. They claimed she was "fun", and Sally hated it.

She just wanted to get away from Jill. She talked too much, in an annoying high pitched voice. She told the dumbest stories about her current husband (who was her second) and her highschool boyfriends.

Right now, Sally lay on her bed listening to music and reading an architecture book her mom had given her. She had only been gone for three days, and she already missed her so much. Jill wasn't half the woman or mother Annabeth was, and she never would be.

She put the book down and took the headphones off, about to go use the bathroom, when she heard voices from down stairs.

"Hey Hazel, Frank! How you doing, Leo!" Her dad said.

She smiled. They were here. Her dad had told her and Bob after lunch that they'd be coimg to help with the "Jill Situation" as her dad had started to call it.

She opened her door and rushed down the stairs. There was Frank and Hazel Zhang, Piper and Jason Grace with their son Peter, and Leo and Calypso with their twins Lucy and Edmund. (Leo had developed an obsession with the Chronicles of Narnia in recent years. Sally honestly thought it was a bit unhealthy). Sally noticed the twins looked even more jumpy and active then usual. Lucy's brown eyes were wide with excitement and Edmund's elfish face, much like hid dad's, was overrun by a huge grin.

It was really suspicious.

"So," Leo started. "This is the nagging bitch?"

He pointed a finger at Jill. And not just any finger.

"Yes, Leo. That is the bitchy miss Jill Abramo. I take it your kids have had their snack?"

Leo smirked. "Indeed they have, Mr. Jackson." Leo smiled down at his eight-year-olds. "Sour Patch Kids, Sweet tarts, Starbursts. You name it, they ate it."

"Good, good," Percy said calmly. "Are they quite ready?"

"I believe so. Edmund, Lucy. Do it for Narnia."

The twins charged, running straight towards Jill Abramo.

Back in LA, Annabeth has decided to stay home with Bill while Amy and Bradly are at the concert.

"So, you're dad's a real jerk." Annabeth said, moving her car on the Game of Life board.

Bill nodded sadly. "Yeah, he likes Amy more than me I think. She's into the same kind of stuff him and mom are. Dirt Bike racing, metal music, graphic movies. I'm just a nerd."

Annabeth smiled in empathy. "You know, Bill, it's ok to be a nerd. What wouldn't be ok would be hiding who you are just for Bradly and Jill. And you don't. Which is really brave, Bill."

Bill smiled widely. "Thanks, Annabeth. You know, you're pretty cool. It's awesome when you tell off dad."

Annabeth laughed.

"Hey!" Bill's face lit up like he had a great idea. "You should go ghost hunting with me!"

Annabeth frowned. Right when she felt comfortable...

"Ghost hunting?"

"Yeah! I have a kit! Endoplasm is everywhere here. I think someone must have died a horribly brutal death in this house."

"Um..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

In New York, Jill is fighting hard... Against 8 year olds..

"AHHHHH! FROM HELL!THEY'RE FROM HELL!"

Jill Abramo yelled this is she was tackled down to the floor by Leo and Calypso's sugar high children.

"This is awesome!" Edmund yelled. "Mom and dad are letting us...what did dad say? 'Beat the bitch up?'"

Leo cleared his throat. "Now Eddy. We do not use that kind of language." But he smirked as he said it, causing the other adults to question the seriousness of the statement. "And Jill, sweetie, please do not ever say again that my children are from hell."

Jill coughed, squirming around on the floor; kicking and flailing as the Valdez twins pinned her to the floor. She was trying to throw them off, but was failing terribly. The demigods didn't even attempt to hold back their laughter. There was no need to.

Jason whipped out a video camera. "Youtube is just going to love this. I can see it now: 'Grown Woman Gets In Fight With Eight- Year-Olds, Loses.'"

Percy smiled. Maybe dealing with Jill wouldn't be so hard now.

AaAaAaAaAa

Will Jill be able to handle Percy's newly enlisted help? And what happens when Annabeth is draggrd to the concert, just to get an unpleasant surprise?

Find out next chapter.


End file.
